The Biloxi Asylum
by Lovely-pixels
Summary: Requested! What happens when Alice and the rest of the Cullens take a trip to Mississippi in search for Alice's past.


**Requested by an anon named JJ. **

**JJ said: ****Jalice story's about Alice's past like she suddenly remembers her past and how her family abuses her and how everyone was so cruel to her and sends her away and Jasper and the rest of the Cullens help her the Cullens anger when they hear about her time in the asylum and how cruel the doctors where to her her treatments like her brain being cut open shock treatments that's why she's so small and make it so she was 7 when she was sent away please please post my story today alice and jasper are soul mates show Jaspers anger at everyone for being so cruel to his alice and being protective and loving.**

**So here it is JJ! Enjoy!**

PS all my facts are from

_**here**_**, I'm using the 1933 study on electroshock on schizophrenia, I know that it takes place thirteen years after Alice was turned but, I couldn't find any from 1908-1920! And I kinda changed it a bit, of it, cause I stick with the book a lot in this, sorry! And i changed her age so she'd know of her sister****.**

**Also no Bella, this takes place in New Moon, before Edward leaves them all. **

* * *

><p>The pain, the absolute pain in my unbeating heart, it was unbearable. I flipped through the documents, and I could feel Jaspers eyes on me. He could feel my pain, I knew that. I swallowed thickly as I read the documents, taking my time on each word, making sure they were absolute.<p>

My parents had signed these, Henry and Ann Brandon, signed their child off to an asylum as ten years old. Signed me off to a bunch doctors, sighed the form for electroshock, brain surgery and said if I died to put the date of my admission on my tombstone. Well that explained why my tombstone said I died at ten years old, when they signed me away, I died to them. I was dead to them at ten years old.

This trip was a mistake, going to Mississippi was a mistake, taking Jasper here was a mistake. I felt a strong hand on my back, and I turned to look up at him. Jasper simply kissed my hair, rubbing my back.

"They just….signed me off, Jazz. Like a sick mutt, they signed me away to be tested on." I whispered into his shoulder, I could feel him tense as a protective arm wrapped around my waist. He was reading over my shoulder, and by the growl that escaped his throat, he wasn't impressed by the finding. I knew our family was at the hotel but, I needed to find my sister, she was still alive, she was just….really old, so maybe finding my niece would be better.

"Alice, they're despicable people." He said protectively, kissing my hair. "Why would they do that? I was their daughter. Why would they send me away?" I asked, my voice cracking in sadness as I clung to him, impossible tears welling in my eyes, they would never be shed. He only held my closer as my sadness deepened.

"Because, you were different and they couldn't see how impossibly perfect that makes you." He whispered into my hair, his accent strong and comforting. "I...I need to find my niece." I whispered. He stiffened and nodded. "Tomorrow, it'll be late for her, and our family is waiting for us." He whispered, lifting me easily, carrying me out of the ruined asylum, the folded papers snuck into his pocket. I held onto him and nuzzled into him. "I love you Jazz." I whispered and he nodded, waves of love and devotion hit me quickly, replying for him so he could remain silent, only focusing on protecting me.

He put me in the passenger seat of our rental car, kissing my head before he got in the drivers seat and began to drive to the hotel, holding my hand tightly, I was still visibly upset but, Jasper made it better. I followed him out of the car once we arrived at the hotel, taking his hand as we met in front of the car, walking in together. I could tell he was really focused on me because, we walked into a busy lobby and he didn't even tense. I walked into the elevator and he followed, pressing the button on elevator to go to the fifteenth floor, I leaned against Jasper, he held me close, kissing my hair.

"I love you." He whispered as the elevator doors opened and we were greeted by Edward. "How did it go?" He asked and I'm assuming Jasper answered mentally cause the look Edward gave me was very apologetic. "I want to go home." I said simply and Jasper nodded, scooping me back up, I curled into him, wrapping my arms and legs around him.

As we entered the apartment, Edward gave everyone a warning look, Jasper walked straight to our room, laying me down on the bed and kissing my hair. "You relax darlin', I'm going to see if we can leave after we find your niece." He whispered and caressed my cheek. I nodded and hummed. He walked out, shutting the door as I snuggled into the blanket.

"So, what happened?" I heard Rosalie ask through the paper thin walls.  
>"They signed her away." Jasper growled quietly, taking out the paper and handing it to someone, who I assumed was Carlisle, from the sigh of disapproval. "Jasper, you know what these are?" Carlisle asked and I'm assuming Jasper nodded, from his reaction earlier. "Jasper, they stunted her growth….the electroshock therapy and the surgeries, ruined her growth, she was 4"10' at twelve and then they tried to 'turn off her visions' and it stopped her growth." Carlisle said and I tensed, I could have been tall? I could've been a normal sized human? I frowned deeply and pushed my face into Jaspers pillow, though we only used this bed to cuddle and just talk, it still held his scent.<p>

"They what?" Rosalie asked, appalled. "What surgeries?" Esme asked.  
>"They operated on her head." Carlisle said softly. "Her brain mostly." He added and Jasper growled again, I sat up, hugging his pillow tightly. <em>Oh Jazz…<em>

"Why?" Emmett asked quickly, I could hear the anger in his voice. "They thought she was a freak of sorts, that or a schizophrenic." Carlisle said, his calm voice was the voice of reason but, even I could tell this bothered him. _Oh dad…_

"So they thought, that by shocking her and cutting up her brain was the best way to help her?" Rosalie asked, her voice sharp and fierce. I moved to the end of the bed, running a hand through my short hair. "That's...despicable." Esme concluded, her sweet and caring voice full of anger and hatred. _Rosie and mom too…_

I moved to stand beside the door silently.

"That's bullshit. Why would anyone think that's a good option?" Emmett asked, the growl in his voice was extremely noticeable. "It was the early twentieth century….Doctors, including myself, believed it had a chance of working, though on a child is insane." Carlisle said simply, trying to calm down his son. I couldn't take it anymore, I opened the door and all eyes were on me.

I walked straight to Jasper, who wrapped his arms around me protectively. "It doesn't matter what my past is….I have you guys now." I whispered, soon, it was a group hug in the middle of the hotel living room, and after a few, sweet moments of love from everyone, it was me and Jasper, still locked in an embrace. "I love you." He whispered into my hair.

"I will always be here to protect you." He promised.

_I know…._

* * *

><p><em><strong>So that's it! <strong>_

**Review, favourite and let me know if I filled this properly!**


End file.
